The Aftermath
by Clumsy Trinity
Summary: What happens after the movie. It's my first Matrix fic, so please be gentle on judging it!


"The Aftermath" 6/12/00  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neo, Trinity, or any other Matrix related characters. This is  
pure fiction and I am making no money off of this.  
  
Summary: What happens after the movie. Is kinda slow, just ties up some loose ends.  
If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I NEED feedback, pleeeaaase!!!!   
Email me and I will respond back ASAP.  
ClumsyTrinity@iturf.com or THER IS N0 SP00N@aol.com ( the "o"s are zeros)  
  
  
  
  
Everything was very still and quiet. Darkness had swallowed up the room and the  
only sound was heavy breathing. The shock of what had happened took over everyone's  
emotions. Tension and caution filled the room until Trinity broke the silence. "Is  
everyone alright?" she called out softly. There was some movement coming from behind  
and her and then Trinity heard a voice, "Yes, Trin I'm alright, and Morpheus is fine too."   
A sigh of relief came from Trinity until panic arose. She noticed that Neo hadn't  
responded. She gently shook his shoulder, but there was no movement or sound.  
**********************************************************************  
  
After he was released from the Matrix, Neo kissed Trinity softly and passionately.   
After the kiss broke, Trinity opened her eyes, but saw nothing but black. The power had  
gone off, most likely due to the sentinel's attack. Suddenly Trinity began to panic.  
"Neo," she called out her lover's name, "Neo!" A moment after her final call, all of the  
lights and equipment turned on. Now she could clearly see Neo. His head was tilted to  
the right and he was passed out. Trinity turned around the see Tank and Morpheus. The  
trio exchanged worried glances and nodded, then began to help Neo into his bunk.  
  
Neo awoke almost six hours later. First he couldn't remember what he was doing  
there. He blinked several times to wash away sleep and then sat up to look around.   
Suddenly his muscles and bones screamed. Neo's face grimaced as he grabbed his  
aching body. The pain definitely brought his memory back to speed.   
  
Oh my God.... I'm dead, no.... I'm the One. Trinity and I saved Morpheus.   
anger suddenly came over Neo when he thought of the recent betrayal Cipher, it's all  
his fault that Switch, Apoc, Mouse, and Dozer are gone. Neo remembered how sad  
Tank and Trinity were, how much grief they had. He felt out of place, he could not  
comfort them nor grieve with them. And Trinity.... there were no words to express  
how Neo felt about her. A bittersweet smile crossed his face and though confusion  
clouded his mind, the comfort of knowing that Trinity loved him eased his mind a bit.  
  
It was still hard to let everything sink in. Neo stayed lying in his bunk for another  
thirty minutes or so until he heard the door squeak open. "Neo," a voice said quietly,  
"Are you awake?" The voice belonged to Morpheus. Neo opened his eyes and looked to  
his friend. "Yeah, I'm up, but my body doesn't seem to happy about it." Neo and  
Morpheus chuckled some, but Neo's attempt at a joke didn't seem to lift the tension in  
the room much. Neo slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his legs.   
Morpheus hesitated a moment and then took a seat on the bed. The two just stared for  
awhile, not really knowing what to say.   
  
"Are you ok? Is everything out there alright?" Neo asked. Morpheus nodded,  
"Yes, I'm fine and everything seems to be getting back in order on the ship. We're still  
trying to fix all of the damage that the sentinels left behind." There was another long  
stillness. The lack of sound pounded into Neo's head until he couldn't stand it.   
  
"So... I'm really the One." Neo said, interrupting the pregnant silence. He said it  
not smugly, but more in disbelief. Morpheus nodded his head. "Yes, yes Neo. There is  
no question about it." He then paused, letting it settle in and then continued. "Everything  
you have done, and will do, is not because you are the One, though. You are the One  
because of who you are. A prophecy cannot tell you who you are." Neo just nodded, still  
trying to accept everything. Neo could sense that Morpheus had something else to say.  
"You know Neo... you saved my life today. And Trinity's. You did it as yourself. Not as  
'The One'. Please remember that we will always know you for who you are, not what  
you are told to be." With that, Morpheus placed his hand on Neo's shoulder and looked  
at him. The two smiled at each other and before Morpheus could turn and leave, Neo  
stood up to hug his mentor. It was short, but many emotions of gratification, respect, and  
honor were expressed. As Morpheus left, Neo went back to sit on his bed.   
  
**********************************************************************  
Another few minutes passed and Neo began to pace around his bunk. He wanted  
to see the rest of the crew, but Morpheus didn't tell him the extent of the damage to the  
ship. Plus, if Morpheus or the others wanted to see him, then Morpheus would have  
invited Neo. I can't stand being in here. Neo braced himself for the worst and turned  
to the door. He grabbed the handle the door opened, and as if on cue, Tank walked in.  
  
"Hey, Morpheus said that you were up. I just came to check in on you." Things  
must have been ok outside because Tank seemed to be at ease. "Thanks Tank. I feel like  
a truck ran over me, but other than that, I'm good." Neo said as he rubbed the back of his  
neck, "How are you? Is everything alright out there?" Tank's eyes dimmed a bit, "Well,  
I'm still, you know, recovering." he paused a moment to collect himself, "Uh... Trinity  
patched up my wound, so I'm good as used." Neo smiled a bit, but did not press on the  
subject of Dozer and the others. He knew that everyone needed time to deal with the  
loss. "Actually, Trin is in the med room herself. She cut herself trying to fix some of the  
equipment. It wasn't that bad, but Morpheus insisted on 'immediate medical attention'."   
Neo began to think of all the damage the sentinels caused and how hurt Trinity could have gotten.   
"If you all need me out there, I can..." Tank interrupted Neo's offer. "No, don't worry about it."   
Tank paused and looked his friend over, "You still look a bit worn out. Get another hour or so of rest.   
You had a rough day, man." Neo gave Tank a grateful smile. "Well, I need to head back  
out there. If you need anything, you know where I am." Tank said just before leaving.   
Like he did with Morpheus, Neo hugged Tank and thanked him again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
So, I am officially instructed to stay in here. Now what can I do? Neo asked  
himself, trying to defeat the boredom that was pounding in his brain, causing a major  
headache. I need to see Trinity. Why hasn't she come in yet? How bad was the damage  
out there? Closing his eyes, Neo let out a frustrated sigh and flopped backward onto his  
bunk. Again after waiting a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Do I detect a  
pattern here, or what?   
  
"Come in." Neo said as he sat up in the bed. As he suspected, Trinity came in.   
She had a smile on her face and came to sit down on the bed. They just sat there for a  
moment until Trinity began to speak. "How are you? Did you enjoy your nap?" she  
asked teasingly. Neo smiled, his confusion and worries had been whisked away by her  
presence. "I'm good. Yes, that 'nap' did help some. But my whole body feels like shit."   
Trinity offered a comforting look and rubbed her hand on his shoulder and back. "How  
are you, and how are things out there?" Neo had asked this question to all his visitors  
already, but he still wanted to be reassured. "I'm good, just exhausted. Everyone is still  
trying to take everything in. Even Morpheus has faltered a bit. Plus, you made a huge  
mess for us to clean up," Trinity smiled and pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands.   
  
She wasn't fidgeting, but she seemed nervous. "I was really worried about you  
Neo. Are you sure you're ok?" Neo laughed a bit and reassured Trinity, "Yes, I'm fine,  
please don't worry," he paused a moment to tuck some hair behind Trinity's ear. "I  
should be the one who is worried. Tank told me you were hurt, what happened?"   
Smiling, Trinity began to explain, "It's nothing... just a small cut." Sheepishly, she then  
pushed up her left sleeve to expose a large bandage on her forearm. It was maybe 5  
inches long and wasn't very bloody. Neo furrowed his brow and cupped his hand around  
the wound gently. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "For what?" Trinity said. "You worry  
too much, it is nothing. You didn't do anything."   
  
Neo turned away then. "Exactly," he said frustrated, "I mean, I just declare that I  
love you, and I find that you love me.... and then I just pass out. I hate feeling helpless. I  
wanted to be with you so badly." Trinity was silent for a moment and then hugged Neo.   
"Don't you understand? You could never let me down or disappoint me. In fact, you  
saved me. You saved my life and who I was. You pushed all of the doubt and pain out  
of my mind. You have done everything for me. Not to mention all that you did for everyone else."   
Trinity said as she leaned her slim face on Neo's shoulder, entwining her fingers through his.   
There was silence again, but this time it was welcomed and comforting.   
  
Breathing lightly, Neo waited, then turned to Trinity. "Thank you..." is all that  
he said and cupped her face in his hands. Thick, black locks of Trinity's hair fell over his  
rough hands, letting his fingers feel their coolness. Trinity just smiled, letting her usually  
stoic face show emotion. Gently, she leaned into a soft kiss, holding her breath to savor  
the moment. Neo pulled away and hugged her, caressing her back. As he did, Neo heard  
Trinity yawn.   
  
He pulled away and laughed at her. "I guess you really are exhausted." Trinity  
pushed him playfully, "Of course I am, I mean I was out ther..." Her rebuttal was  
interrupted by another yawn, which sent Trinity into a fit of giggles while Neo let out a  
deep laugh. "In short, yes, I'm tired. If you don't mind I think I'm going to take a nap..."   
Trinity began to get up and walk to the door when she was surprised by some one  
tackling her. "Neo!" Trinity started laughing again, "What are you doing?" Neo then  
pulled her down onto the bed again, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked  
playfully. "To my bunk, thank you very much," Trinity stated, hands on her hips.   
"Come on Trin..." Neo just smiled mischievously and grabbed  
Trinity again, pulling her on top of him. Burying her face in his chest, Trinity exploded  
with laughter and looked up into his eyes, "If you insist. But I am taking a nap, and if you  
think 'nap' means another three letter word, then you are mistaken." Neo laughed too,  
but just put his arms around her. "Ok, ok, you have proven your point... well, good night  
then." Trinity grinned and closed her eyes, "Good night... I love you." Without any  
hesitation, Neo replied, "I love you."  
  
  
  



End file.
